1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjusting apparatus of a motorcycle.
2. Related Art
As a vehicle height adjusting apparatus of a motorcycle, Patent Literature 1 (JP-B-H08-22680) discloses a vehicle height adjusting apparatus of a vehicle using a hydraulic damper, particularly, a two-step vehicle height adjusting apparatus for decreasing a vehicle height while stopping and increasing the vehicle height while running in which a hydraulic damper can extend to increase the vehicle height using a telescoping operation of the hydraulic damper and the vehicle height can be arbitrarily changed to a low position.
Specifically, the vehicle height is arbitrarily switched between a predetermined height and a predetermined depth to improve a stepping property of a rider by using discharged oil based on a pumping operation due to telescoping vibration of the hydraulic damper, manipulating a regulating valve by the use of an electromagnetic actuator operating manually or automatically depending on the detection result of a vehicle height detecting unit, and switching the regulating valve to any of a position with a large vehicle height and a position with a small vehicle height.